


Rookie rookie！02

by cowtomato



Series: Rookie Rookie [2]
Category: X1 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowtomato/pseuds/cowtomato





	Rookie rookie！02

从小学五年级开始打架的宋亨俊的人生就是斗争的历史。虽然长得一副不懂那些事情的模样，亨俊为了生存必须斗争。生存这样的话是不是听起来太宏大了？但确实是那样的。为了守护口袋里的交通卡，守护新买的防风夹克，或是守护和妈妈在一起的周末白天时光不被妈妈的男朋友抢走等等。  
初中的时候最辛苦了。除了敏熙和亨俊大部分是像禽兽一样的崽子，他们盯上了像亨俊一样长得不如他们好，看起来更加虚弱的孩子。并不是只盯上了他们的钱。因为是禽兽？亨俊偶尔会被那些崽子追着在走廊上疯狂逃跑。在四边形的走廊上被追着团团转的时候，受不了，心情真几把差。那种事发生了一次，到最后就不会只发生一次就停止，亨俊不想回忆这样的初中生活。在那之中折磨亨俊最厉害的是一个叫洪xx的小子。是连姜敏熙都小心翼翼地问亨俊的程度。“呀。那小子折磨你？是不是得跟老师说呀？”这话让亨俊产生了“要安静地结束这件事”的想法。  
“老师，我学费不见了。不知道在哪里丢了，好像被人捡走了。”亨俊要求看监控录像，班主任脸上却是为难的表情。“那个要找出来会很繁琐的…而且只有走廊和中间的玄关装了摄像头。”

“那台阶那边看不了？”  
“嗯，看不了。”

亨俊没有什么丢了的学费。第二天洪xx从台阶上摔下来，摔破了脑袋，哗哗流着血，甚至掉了两颗牙。他说有人走过去，但没看到脸，刚好没有物证，这件事就这样“安静地”过去了。不知道是不是因为受伤的余波，洪xx之后上学都有点丧气。知道了事实的姜敏熙皱起眉头说，

“做新的牙很贵欸。”  
“头不能换新的吗？我看这小子得换一个新脑袋。”

“不管怎样，挺好的。”敏熙默默地说。亨俊表示同意。

“是挺好的。”  
“是你吧？”  
“不是欸。”  
“宋亨俊真是了—不起。”

敏熙真心地感叹。他从还是小学生的时候看到亨俊转着眼珠子打架就知道了。“所以呢，干嘛？”宋亨俊略带指责地说，敏熙只是笑着摇摇头。

“没什么。你真他妈帅。”  
“……”  
“以后要长长久久做我的朋友。”

敏熙说自己也超级讨厌洪xx。在那之后亨俊的学校生活确实变好了。亨俊也遵守了“要长长久久做敏熙的朋友”的诺言。

敏熙不知道，亨俊在初中的时候还跟另外一个“朋友”接过吻。亨俊在接吻的时候睁开眼睛，那个被亨俊认为有点帅的孩子放大鼻孔眼皮颤抖的样子让亨俊一下没了感觉。他给了亨俊那个幼儿园时候和他亲亲的孩子的既视感。是因为紧闭着眼睛微微颤抖的模样吗？这些小子为什么都对接吻这么执着？而且为什么都要抖成这样？  
接完吻以后亨俊擦着被侵略的嘴唇，对方老奸巨猾地问，

“…怎么样？喜欢吗？”  
“不。”

亨俊斩钉截铁地说，让对方的脸色一下变差了。长得帅的姜敏熙确实长得帅啊。好奇和姜敏熙接吻会是什么感觉。姜敏熙也会跟他们一样吗？  
初三和姜敏熙接吻的时候，亨俊觉得他和别的孩子有点不一样。无法准确地说是哪里不一样，但好像更喜欢。和姜敏熙接完吻然后摸下面，是能和朋友做的事情里面最有意思的了。

.

亨俊在九月的模拟考里考砸了。知道的问题失误了，不知道的问题答错了，涂卡也涂偏了。到最后关头时间也不够。“高二九月的模拟考试有多重要你们知道吗？你们以为上了高三就会做的好吗？老师几乎教了二十年书了，孩子们的高二九月模拟考试成绩和高考成绩都很接近。我也觉得很神奇啊，我也！”班主任的声音在脑袋里轰隆轰隆作响。  
敏熙模拟考试评价结束后拿上书包去了亨俊的班，亨俊趴在桌上扯着头发。他的模拟考试卷是下雨导致的洪水，亨俊是精神上的水灾难民。

“哇，西八。我英语听力第一题错了，这像话吗？”  
“先回家再说吧…”  
“像话吗kkk第一题kkk”

怎么办，他精神失常了吧。敏熙给亨俊背上书包，把他硬拉了起来，亨俊像丢了魂般跟在他身后。回家的路上，亨俊的心情无论如何都无法起死回生，敏熙想着不管怎样都要安慰一下他。“没关系的…不是还剩很多时间嘛。不行的话就高考呗。”但那对亨俊的心情没有一点帮助。“高考…？高考就行吗？”亨俊的内审成绩是非常普通的水平。还有略微下降的趋势。而且现在亨俊也没办法上补习班。虽然上了高三的话妈妈无论如何都会想办法亨俊继续上补习班，但每一天不都是很重要的吗？虽然无论如何都会上大学，但也分明会是平庸的大学。分明，比起敏熙来说选择少了很多。  
敏熙从高一开始到现在，不管是内审还是模拟考试成绩，都一直维持在中上位圈。虽然成绩不会有大的提升，也不会像亨俊一样下降。也许到了高考的时候敏熙能去的大学会是亨俊望尘莫及的程度。  
亨俊猛地垂下了头。敏熙无法再坐立不安下去了。

“会没关系的啊。”  
“好吧…”

亨俊也想，要是真的没关系就好了啊。  
那天亨俊紧紧地抱住敏熙的脖子，坐在他的膝盖上，把自己的下体放在敏熙的上面揉搓。每当亨俊抬起屁股的时候，下体就紧紧地被按住，敏熙皱起眉头。因为舒服。也就是下面的两个东西碰在了一起，谁知道会有这么舒服呢。

“亨俊啊…我好像要射了…”  
“等等…”

亨俊的腰起伏得更快了，敏熙在射精感里脑袋晕晕乎乎的。因为分泌的考柏液，他们的下体早就变得泥泞不堪。敏熙的视线往下，看见了自己硬梆梆挺着的下体，和亨俊勃起的下体缠在一起看起来过分色情了。又看见了亨俊紧闭着眼睛抖动的脸庞。要死，更色情了。太他妈色情了。没有比这更色情的了。

“啊，会沾到衣服上的…”

亨俊开始从最上面解开校服扣子。在敏熙的眼皮底下突然开始了一场脱衣舞秀。亨俊把里面的内衬T裇也脱掉了，可以看见他的胸和肚子下面。是我想错了。这个更色情了。  
敏熙伸手抓住了亨俊和自己的下体一起撸动。亨俊笑了。姜敏熙在用手搞笑。敏熙觉得，幸好自己手很大。他用另一只手抚摸亨俊的肚子和后腰，掠过胸时，亨俊颤抖了。敏熙用手指拨弄亨俊胸前的突起时，亨俊把头埋进敏熙肩膀里射了。靠在敏熙肩膀上喘气的时候，敏熙想，应该早一点摸那里的。和亨俊身体接触的话，越接近就会越开心。敏熙紧接着也射了。

“啊西…真是历代级。”

亨俊和敏熙看着自己全部变得一团糟的身体说。两个人射的都格外多。敏熙脱光了上衣打算去洗澡，走进洗手间的时候亨俊却跟进来了。“什么呀？！”刚才做了那么奇怪的事，敏熙吓得一激灵。亨俊心里不舒服，说他也想快点洗完。那就一起洗吧，怎么。怎么了，不行吗？就一起洗吧。  
敏熙静静地看着亨俊淋着水的背影突然有点生气。和他在一起总是觉得自己成了变态。但是又很喜欢，怎么办。敏熙揪住亨俊的腰把他紧紧地搂进怀里，下巴搁在他肩上。亨俊挣扎着。

“在干什么呢，快走开。”  
“嗯，太喜欢我们亨俊了。”  
“找死吗，真是的。”

亨俊往前缩了一步，但是狭窄的浴缸没有可以逃跑的地方。他们最终一人退了一步洗完了澡。

.

“我今天在你家睡了再走不行吗？”

早上要一起上学的。亨俊看起来有点累了。

“为什么？”  
“妈妈说晚上要跟那个章鱼小丸子一起吃饭。”  
“啊…”  
“我在你家睡，明天去学校。”

话说出来又是离家出走。离家出走预告。那个叔叔总是说一起去日料店吃好吃的，连头发都没有，去什么日料店呀。章鱼寿司之类的东西端上来的话，我可能会喷在叔叔的脸上。亨俊一边干洗着脸一边说，敏熙忍不住笑开了，因为想象了亨俊往连长什么样都不知道的秃头大叔脸上吐章鱼寿司的场景。

“那要不要放学以后一起吃饭，再一起去看电影？”

亨俊突然眼睛放光。你说过想看的那个，听说那个上映了。啊，那个。亨俊撅着嘴好像要苦恼一会儿，敏熙飞快地说，

“过会儿就要开始准备期中考试了，现在不看什么时候还有空啊。”  
“也是，那就这样吧。”

亨俊的表情一下变得开朗起来，脚步也通通地一蹦一跳。敏熙和亨俊没怎么在外面玩过。一般只要有时间都在家里咬来咬去吸来吸去了。以前也去过网吧和年糕店，但咬来咬去吸来吸去确实有意思多了。说要去看电影是一时兴起。亨俊最近总是闷闷不乐的，就想着是不是需要心情转换一下呢。刚好敏熙也想去看电影。  
那天上课的时候敏熙一直很开心，总是想起亨俊一下子变开朗的表情。很想称赞一下提了这个建议的自己。吃了饭，看了电影，还得再买点零食回家玩游戏。如果有时间的话还想一起洗澡。敏熙的耳朵红红地烧起来了。不行，还在上课呢，克制一下；；来唱唱歌吧；今天；尤其地；你看起来很漂亮；；；（一波一波歌词）  
他们放学以后一起吃了芝士鸡爪。亨俊就连拌饭也刷刷一扫而光。他们嚼着黄油鱿鱼走进了电影院看了亨俊想看的电影。是动作电影，却比想象中的色情一点。每当情爱场面出来的时候敏熙就尴尬地挠挠眉心。稍微看了一眼旁边，亨俊嘴唇微微张开，盯着电影画面目不转睛。“宋亨俊真是在点火。”因为是对着耳朵的窃窃私语，亨俊吓了一跳，用拳头啪啪打敏熙的胳膊。太痛了。

“啊，没意思。”  
“嗯，要是有第二部就好了。”  
“那个听说现在在拍了。”

他们嚼着剩下的黄油鱿鱼走出了电影院。他们乘着电影院里的商场电梯，聊着电影。在穿越排着队的商场过道走向地铁站时，有谁叫了他们一句。等等。

“那个，刚刚在电影院就看到你们了，能留个电话号码吗？”

是一个丢下她的朋友们气喘吁吁地跑过来的女人。女人的视线准确地朝向敏熙。敏熙和亨俊交换了眼色，面露难色地笑笑，垂下了头。

“啊，不好意思。”  
“只是给电话都不行吗？”  
“对不起…”

亨俊突然把脑袋伸进来。

“我们还是高中生。”  
“没关系的。没关系吧？”  
“是不是年龄差的有点大了？”  
“哦莫你怎么会知道。没差很大的！”

女人大大咧咧“呼嗒嗒”地颤抖着说。看到女人的样子，百分之百年龄差很大。敏熙把看起来还有很多话要说的亨俊从那个地方拖着拽走了。  
他们在有点尴尬的沉默里回了敏熙的家，各自洗了澡。亨俊借了敏熙的T裇穿，从用毛巾弄干头发的时候就一直打瞌睡。他们在敏熙的床上并排躺着。今天就直接睡吧。累死了。亨俊慢腾腾地钻进被子里，敏熙欢快地说“ok”。

“你在姐姐们之间也人气很高呢…”  
“什么人气高啊，那个姐姐人有点奇怪。“  
“也是，你就像高中生一样不太显眼…”

亨俊打着哈欠说，没给敏熙回答的机会就沉沉入睡了。敏熙仔仔细细地回味亨俊的话。  
敏熙的父母说敏熙比起同辈更稳重。老师们也这么说。敏熙觉得稳重并不全是长大了的意思。很听大人的话，又很诚实，好像就可以叫做稳重。相反，亨俊的身体也很小，声音也很年幼，大家总是把他当成小孩子。敏熙也有觉得亨俊很小，不像同龄人的时候。但是偶尔会觉得，不管是敏熙还是亨俊，心里想的东西是相似的。自己只是个子高，手大脚大而已，和亨俊没有什么不一样的。  
刚才电影里的情色场面出现的时候敏熙自然的想起了亨俊。好奇亨俊是不是也那样了。


End file.
